Lost and Found Love
by Fiona Flamingo
Summary: Hermione Granger had always fostered feelings for Harry Potter, but when Ron Weasly professes his 'feelings' for her, Hermione's world is turned upside down! Hermione so desperate, she resorts to love potions! And nothing good can come from love potions.
1. Default Chapter

'Unrequited Love'

Chapter One: An Unexpected Request

The night was so beautiful. The pale yellow moon shone peacefully against the black velvet, amid a thousand shimmering stars. From an open library window, a lean, rather exhausted, bushy-haired girl sighed wistfully. Hermione wished she were out on a night like this…especially with some one special. Instead, Hermione returned to her table and plopped onto the chair. Moments before, she had been furiously reviewing her Love Potions essay for Professor Snape, but now all she wanted to do, was retreat to her dormitory and sleep. Hermione yawned, slowly arranging her papers and depositing them into her bag. She rose from her table, said a quick goodbye to Madam Pince, who currently prowling the Curses section for any 'distracted' couples. Hermione strolled peacefully through the deserted corridors, not very aware of her surroundings for once, bumping right into…

"Oh…hi Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, slight flustered, dropping her bag. She stooped down collect the few papers which had flown out. Harry, helping her, said, "What are you doing out here?"

Hermione looked up sheepishly. "I was in the library," she began.

Harry shook his head, gazing at her hopelessly. Hermione couldn't help but notice how green and mesmerising his eyes were. "But I couldn't concentrate…" Hermione continued, hardly paying attention from words coming from her mouth. Harry raised his eyebrows, wearing a mock shocked expression on his face. Hermione grinned. Harry chattered about Quidditch practice, as they set off towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where is Ron, anyway?" Hermione queried suddenly, remembering that Ron too, should be with Harry.

Harry shrugged. "He's a bit angry with me at the moment," he answered shortly.

"Why?" Hermione persisted.

Harry heaved a sigh, "I gave him a few pointers on Quidditch, goal-keeping and some advice….He didn't appreciate my comments, so he just took off…."

Hermione groaned, "I hope you don't stay mad at each other for long,"

They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, to discover she wasn't to be seen. It was Harry's turn to groan. Hermione checked her watch worriedly, "I hope he comes back soon. We have to patrol the corridors soon," Harry didn't look particularly concerned.

"He'll be back. Don't worry."

He leaned against the wall, his messy black hair falling all over his eyes and his face splattered with mud. A few minutes later the Fat Lady came floating back into her frame. "Oh, sorry, dears. I was visiting Violet, you know…."

Harry gazed at her impatiently.

"Alright," she began briskly, "password?"

"Fedora Putenesca," Hermione answered promptly.

"_Who made that one up?_" muttered Harry as he followed Hermione into the common room.

"Anyway, I think I'll head to bed," Harry said, yawning. " Goodnight Night, Hermione." With that he strode towards the boys' dormitories. Hermione badly wanted to follow suit, but she thought she'd better wait for Ron.

Ron entered the warm, nearly empty common room, half-hour later, dishevelled and dejected. He gave a sudden start, when he discovered Hermione curled up in the arm-chair near the fire, fast asleep.

Someone was shaking her awake, Hermione blinked open her eyes to see a blurry Ron peering down at her, concerned.

She gazed around groggily. "What?" she croaked, rubbing her throat.

"I already patrolled the corridors." Ron said, flicking some dirt off his robes.

"Oh!" Of course! She had forgotten her prefect duties. "Thanks," Hermione replied gratefully, slightly surprised. Ron tugged on her arm. "It's midnight," he said, "don't tell me you've been studying all along," he continued, disbelief etched on his face, as he surveyed the upturned _Hogwarts: A History_ on her lap.

Hermione rose up from her seat, "No," she replied shortly, "I was waiting for you,"

Ron glanced her, bewildered, "Really?" he questioned, a smile tugging at corners of his mouth.

"What's up with you and Harry?" Hermione demanded.

"Nothing. Kept on nagging me about my goal keeping. I think the Captain duties have gone to his head."

Hermione snorted. "I don't why you're making such a big deal about Quidditch." Ron grabbed her arm suddenly. Hermione shivered, as a tingling sensation shot through her. An image of Harry popped into her head, but to her surprise, she pushed it away almost immediately. Ron was glancing at her oddly, the tips of his ear were a bright red.

"Hermione…." He started nervously, "T-There is an H-Hogosmeade visit n-next –w-weekend," Ron stuttered. Hermione felt her heart thudding painfully against her chest. _What was happening here?_ She wondered.

"So?" she answered as normally as possible, wrenching her arm from Ron's grasp. Ron looked extremely hurt. Hermione gazed shamefacedly at her shoes. She thought she knew what was coming, but at the same time it seemed so unreal… "D'you….d'you want to go….?" Ron trailed of uncertainly, and stared as his fingernails as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then….

"Of course, I want to go with you _and_ Harry," Hermione responded succinctly. Ron looked as if he'd been slapped in the face.

Hermione heaved a sad sigh. "Goodnight, Ron," she said softly, pityingly. She walked towards the Girls' dormitories, shooting Ron a faint smile.

She couldn't understand why he liked her like _that._ She was always brusque, curt, sometimes _motherly_ to him. Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger could be _nothing _more than friends. Anyway, she couldn't possibly say yes, even if she wanted to. She liked _Harry_. She always had.


	2. A Risky Endeavour

Chapter Two: A Risky Endeavour

The next morning dawned sunny and clear skies. Hermione hopped out of bed energetically and got ready in a flash. She would be meeting Ginny in the Room of Requirement at 10.00 am that day. Hermione had finally decided to tell Ginny about her 'crush'. She assumed Ginny would understand because she had gone through the same thing, after all. Hermione quickly slipped out of the dormitory, casting furtive glances around. She particularly wanted avoid Ron. She still got a queasy, guilty feeling when she thought of his reaction last night.

The halls, like last night, were deserted at that time of day. Most of the students were on their winter break, Hermione supposed. _I need a quiet place to talk to Ginny,_ Hermione thought. When she opened her eyes, an oak door with a shiny brass doorknob, greeted her. Hermione twisted the knob and entered to find Ginny already there, sprawled on the couch. Hermione's smile vanished when she saw, none other than Luna Lovegood stretching on the floor. "Hi Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny Weasly, "Luna wanted to come," she continued hurriedly.

Hermione pursed her lips. "That's alright," she consented.

Luna untangled herself and shot Hermione a half smile.

"I think you might be able to help me too," Hermione approached tentatively. At this Luna's eyes popped, but she said…

"My pleasure," she answered charmingly.

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "Ok, what's going on?" Ginny demanded, sounding oddly like Hermione.

Hermione sat on the beanbag and took a moment to gather herself. "I like Harry Potter,"

Luna didn't seem fazed, instead she bobbed her head excitedly. "Ronald is cute!" she cried. Ginny, though stunned at Hermione's revelation, giggled. Then she turned to Hermione, serious once again, "Really?" she queried doubtfully.

Hermione blushed, "Well, I've always… We've….I just…. Ginny, I thought, you of all people, would understand!"

Ginny nodded, "I _do_, Hermione," she began earnestly, "but…it just doesn't seem right. You and Harry are _best friends_!"

Luna nodded knowingly. Hermione ignored her. "I like Harry!" she declared stubbornly.

Ginny sighed. "Does _he_ like _you_?"

Hermione shrugged. It was Luna who answered , "We can make him like you."

Ginny sent Luna an exasperated look.

Hermione, however, gazed at Luna Lovegood with new light. "How?" she inquired eagerly.

"Odd thing…_love_," was all she would say, her eyes fixed dreamily on the ceiling.

"_How about a nice makeover_?" Ginny suggested innocently, rolling her eyes. She was genuinely surprised that Hermione Granger was so…impractical when it came to love.

Hermione dismissed the idea quickly. A mischievous glint entered her eye, "No, no…I don't think you would need much, just some bogweed and…yes! Oh yes!" she muttered excitedly.

"Would you kindly inform us what you're talking about?" Ginny snapped impatiently, her hands on her hips.

"A love potion!" Hermione exclaimed triumphantly.

"Are you crazy!" Ginny cried, "they're banned!"

"Odd thing…_love,_" Luna repeated, "but I'm game,"

Hermione regarded Luna closely, "But who….?"

"Ronald!" Luna replied, going rather giddy. Hermione chortled. Ron would kill her if he knew, but all the same it would get him of _her _case….Yet, Hermione felt a little possessive about Ron. Should she turn away the only person who—

Hermione pushed those thoughts out of her head and said,

"Alright. What about you, Ginny?" Ginny was standing there, staring at Hermione as though she had never seen her before.

"_Hermione! _Haven't you heard a word I said? _It's wrong! _You can't force him to like you. Anyway, they're banned!" Ginny exclaimed, clearly upset and little worried about Hermione's sanity.

Hermione suddenly smiled. "Ginny, Ginny, _Ginny_!" she chided, wrapping an arm around her. "You still like him, don't you? I'm sorry, I thought you'd got—" The look on Ginny's face, stopped her.

Ginny was gazing at Hermione, disbelief written all over her face. "I wondered when this day would come," she declared, "Hermione Granger is finally going insane!"

"It won't work, Hermione. You remember what Mum said…they _never_ work the way you want it too."

Luna giggled randomly. Hermione wrung her hands together, feeling forlorn. "Just you wait, Ginevra Weasly. I'll make it work!" She declared determinedly.

Ginny scrutinised Hermione doubtfully.

"I'm good at Potions and this one is really simple," Hermione was pleading now.

"Ok, look. This will just be test. I'll make an antidote, so—" Hermione took a deep breath, "—Harry doesn't stay in love with me forever."

"Alright," Ginny consented reluctantly.

"It's an risky endeavour," Luna said out of the bloom. Hermione gave a start, she had not been aware that Luna was paying attention to their conversation. "So, who will be the lucky guy?" she prodded Ginny.

Ginny shrugged, blushing, "I'm already dating Dean…."

"I know! Neville Longbottom!" cried Hermione, her lips twitching. Luna went into raucous peals of laughter, while Ginny reddened even more.

"_Hermione!" _Ginny whined.

"It's only game," Luna said, trying to keep her face straight.

"I only hope you're good at mixing antidotes!" Ginny whispered to Hermione.


End file.
